United Marvel Cinematic Universe
In the many alternate realities Marvel Comics had found themselves in a weak position, where they were on the verge of total bankruptcy. But in an unlikely event, 21st Century Fox made a deal to purchase the rights to Marvel Entertainment, it's characters and act as it's parent company. Because of this, Marvel had all of their characters cinematic, television, merchandising, and video games rights completely under their control. Phase 0 20th Century Fox had produced multiple Marvel films since their purchase in 1992. Most receiving good audience reception and sizable profits. But one day Kevin Feige pitched an unusual idea, that Fox should let Marvel create it's own Studio for making those movies, and put them in the same universe as each other like in the comics. At first Fox executives were skeptical of how successful the idea would be, but after some discussions they decided to give this a chance and green light the project. Having their upcoming Wolverine, The Amazing Spider-Man and Fantastic Four films be distributed by the brand new Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox respectively. After the surprising hit that was Marvel's The Wolverine, Kevin Feige announced at the 2007 Comic Con Fox had green lighted two other movies to take place in the now called "Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk and The Uncanny X-Men. Causing much glee amongst Marvel fans. *The Wolverine Release Date: May 5th 2006 Main Villain(s): Sabertooth, Lady Deathstrike *Fantastic Four Release Date: May 1st 2007 Main Villain: Super Skrull *The Amazing Spider-Man Release Date: August 3rd 2007 Main Villain: Vulture *The Incredible Hulk Release Date: April 10th 2008 Main Villain: Abomination *The Uncanny X-Men Release Date: July 1st 2008 Main Villain: Magneto, Mystique, Toad Phase 1 After the extremely successful start to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Fox had began to trust and heavily fund Marvel Studios. Because of this a bold idea was thrown around, even though the X-Men, Spider-Man and Fantastic Four took place in the MCU they rarely interacted with one another and the creative minds at Marvel Studios wished to take advantage of the concept of a shared universe. So they tried to move forward with a possible Avengers movie, with each hero getting their own solo series, and then teaming up in one big film. It was considered a risk by most, considering the Avengers heroes were considered b-list and no series had ever built up multiple franchises into one big movie. But Marvel went along with it anyway. This started the grouping of MCU movies into Phases. The first Phase (Phase 1) being "Avengers Assembled". Everything post Iron Man, being considered into "Phase 0" so to speak. *Iron Man Release Date: May 1st 2009 Main Villain: Iron Monger *Fantastic Four 2 Release Date: November 4th 2009 Main Villain: Dr. Doom *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Release Date: May 2nd 2010 Main Villain: Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter *The Uncanny X-Men 2 Release Date: July 5th 2010 Main Villain: Blob, Juggernaut, Pyro *The Incredible Hulk 2 Release Date: November 1st 2010 Main Villain: The Leader *Iron Man 2 Release Date: May 3rd 2011 Main Villain: Living Laser, Crimson Dynamo *Thor Release Date: July 8th 2011 Main Villain: Loki, Ymir *Captain America Release Date: December 1st 2011 Main Villain: Red Skull *The Avengers Release Date: May 4th 2012 Main Villain: Masters of Evil (Dr. Doom, Loki, Crimson Dynamo) *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Release Date: July 1st 2012 Main Villain: Lizard, Black Cat *The Uncanny X-Men 3 Release Date: October 10th 2012 Main Villain: Mastermind, Emma Frost, Nimrod Phase 2 After Marvel Studios had surprised everyone with the success of the Avengers stand-alone films and the team-up making over 1.5 billion dollars at the box-office, they were very excited to move on with Phase 2 of the MCU. They would continue the same formula as Phase 1, where each Avengers superhero (and Non-Avengers ones) would get stand alone films, with one being a large team up movie. *Fantastic Four 3 Release Date: March 9th 2013 Main Villain: Puppet Master, Mole Man *Iron Man 3 Release Date: May 5th 2013 Main Villain: Mandarin, M.O.D.O.K. *The Wolverine 2 Release Date: August 26th 2013 Main Villain: Silver Samurai, Viper *Thor 2 Release Date: November 8th 2013 Main Villain: Malekith the Accursed, Kurse *Captain America 2 Release Date: April 4th, 2014 Main Villain: The Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy Release Date: August 1st 2014 Main Villain: Ronan the Accuser *The Amazing Spider-Man 4 Release Date: October 1st 2014 Main Villain(s): Venom, Carnage *Man-Thing Release Date: November 3rd 2014 Main Villain: Professor Slaughter *The Uncanny X-Men 4 Release Date: February 15th 2015 Main Villain: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Multiply Man *The Avengers: Age of Ultron Release Date: May 2nd 2015 Main Villain: Ultron *Ant-Man Release Date: July 1st 2015 Main Villain: Yellow Jacket *Fantastic Four 4 Release Date: December 10th 2015 Main Villain: Sandman, Wizard Phase 3 *Deadpool Release Date: February 12th 2016 Main Villain: Taskmaster *Captain America: Civil War Release Date: May 6th 2016 Main Villain: Baron Zemo, Crossbones *Wolverine vs The Hulk Release Date: August 7th 2016 Main Villain: Wendigo *Doctor Strange Release Date: November 4th 2016 Main Villain: Baron Mordo *The Uncanny X-Men 5 Release Date: March 5th 2017 Main Villain: Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister *Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Release Date: May 5th 2017 Main Villain: The Magus, Ego The Living Planet *The Amazing Spider-Man 5 Release Date: July 28th 2017 Main Villain: Doctor Octopus, Scorpion *Thor: Ragnarok Release Date: November 3rd 2017 Main Villain: Surtur, Enchantress *Black Panther Release Date: February 16th, 2018 Main Villain: Klaw *Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 Release Date: May 4th 2018 Main Villain: Silver Surfer, Galactus *Ant-Man and Wasp Release Date: July 6th 2018 Main Villain: Whirlwind *Hulk 3 Release Date: November 15th 2018 Main Villain: Red Hulk, Fin Fang Foom *Captain Marvel Release Date: January 16th 2019 Main Villain: Moonstone *Avengers: Infinity War Part 2 Release Date: May 3rd 2019 Main Villain: Thanos *Inhumans Release Date: July 12th 2019 Main Villain: Maximus *The Wolverine 3 Release Date: December 4th 2019 Main Villain: Omega Red Phase 4 *Namor the Sub-Mariner Release Date: February 11th 2020 Main Villain: Attuma *The Amazing Spider-Man 6 Release Date: May 1st 2020 Main Villain: Mysterio, Electro *Guardians of the Galaxy 3 Release Date: July 10th 2020 Main Villain: Deathbird, Gladiator *Doctor Strange 2 Release Date: November 6th 2020 Main Villain: Black Talon *Untitled Movie Release Date: 2021 *Untitled Movie Release Date: 2021 *Untitled Movie Release Date: 2021 *Untitled Movie Release Date: 2021 *Untitled Movie Release Date: 2022 *The Avengers 4 Release Date: 2022 Television After The Avengers, it was announced that Marvel would be making Television shows to air on Fox's asset networks, with Jeph Loeb being the creative head of the new Marvel Studios Television department. On FOX Marvel's long term series would be aired, while short term prequels would be instead put on FX. Any properties who were considered too unpopular, dark or street-based would be given a series on Netflix. Despite the first TV show (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) first coming on the network after The Avengers, ideas for Marvel TV were thrown since the beginning of Phase 1. Fox The first Marvel show announced was called Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. about a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who deal with Supernatural events in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and sometimes the stuff that occurs in the aftermath of the blockbuster films. It was developed by Joss and Jed Whedon and the first season aired along 2013 - 2014 season. The show would star Agent Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) who was thought to have been defeated in the Avengers movie. It was revealed in Comic Con 2013 as well, that by Kevin Feige and Bryan Singer that an X-Men television series was in development called titled Mutant-X, being centered around average people in the Marvel Cinematic Universe gaining mutant abilities, and dealing with the discrimination and social scrutiny that comes along with it, as well as being united as a Pseudo X-Men team in the process. The show's first season aired September 2014, it was confirmed for a second season. It was announced after this that Marvel TV would slow down after this show, as not to stretch themselves too thin in all forms of media. Marvel and Fox had also announced that a comedic show called Damage Control was in development. *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Release Date: (Season 1) September 24th 2013 (Season 2) September 23rd 2014 Main Villain: (Season 1) Graviton, Blizzard, Deathlok, Lorelei, Clairvoyant (Season 2) The Absorbing Man, Angar, Mr. Hyde *Mutant-X *Damage Control FX On FX Marvel had also announced it that a pilot was ordered for two new prequel series on FX. The first one airing in early 2015 called Agent Carter is set to be about the origins of S.H.I.E.L.D. that is centered around the supporting female character in The First Avenger, Agent Peggy Carter. The second would take place in the late seventies-early eighties and be about the first Superhero duo in the MCU, Cloak & Dagger, which is set to air in early 2016. Agent Carter after positive reviews for the first season was confirmed for a second season by Fox, with January 2016 being the estimated time. *Agent Carter *Cloak & Dagger Netflix At the 2014 Comic Con it was announced by Jeph Loeb the head of Marvel Studios Television that they were in the midst of a deal with Netflix to release 4 different mini-series centered around street level heroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Who would eventually team up for their own mini-series called The Defenders. The four series were later revealed to be through Social Network Daredevil, Spider-Woman (acting as a Jessica Jones-esque character), Luke Cage and Iron Fist. *Daredevil Release Date: April 10th 2015 Main Villain: (Season 1): The Kingpin (Season 2) Elektra, Bullseye (Season 3) Owl (Season 4) Typhoid Mary, Gladiator (Season 5) Mr. Fear *Spider-Woman Release Date: November 20th 2015 Main Villain: (Season 1) The Purple Man (Season 2) Shocker, Rhino (Season 3) Beetle *Luke Cage Release Date: 2016 Main Villain: (Season 1) Cottonmouth, Tombstone (Season 2) Chemistro (Season 3) Coldfire *Iron Fist Release Date: 2016 Main Villain: (Season 1) Steel Serpent, Crane Mother (Season 2) (Heroes for Hire) White Dragon (Season 3) Ch'i-Lin *The Defenders Release Date: 2017 Main Villain: (Season 1) Gorgon (Season 2) Dracula *Hellcat Release Date: 2017 Main Villain: (Season 1) Madame Hydra (Coachwhip) (Season 2) Boomerang, Brothers Grimm *Punisher Release Date: 2018 Main Villain: (Season 1) Jigsaw (Season 2) Hitman, Payback *Blade Release Date: 2019 Main Villain: (Season 1) Deacon Frost (Season 2) Morbius, Baron Blood *Moon Knight Release Date: 2018 Main Villain: (Season 1) Arcade (Season 2) Tigra, Black Specre *Ghost Rider Release Date: 2019 Main Villain: (Season 1) Zarathos (Season 2) Blackheart, Phantom Rider *Werewolf by Night Release Date: 2020 Main Villain: Frankenstein Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes